


Breaking Big

by EmilesGraveyard (Emile)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Breaking Bad, Disney Animated Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emile/pseuds/EmilesGraveyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>Secret Santa</i> request for crack that might have been taken a little too literally. Hiro, Tomago and Honey start a meth lab to be able to pay for Tadashi’s surgery. Cute shipping feels ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Big

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sick for most of the time working on this, so please bear with the sloppy writing...

"ARE YOU GUYS REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS, BECAUSE I-" Honey clumsily pulled out one of her earbuds when she noticed her friends flail their hands in panic "Oh! Sorry! I'm just not too sure about...  _this_." she admit, now luckily in a softer caliber "Would this really be something Tadashi would go along with?"

Gogo placed her hands on her hips and popped her bubblegum while sending the blonde an almost disappointed glare "I'm not sure if you noticed," she pointed out cynically "But Tadashi is not really in the position to have a say in this." she cocked her brow in an almost daring way, a cheeky grin taking her features "So are you in or not?"

-*-

That had occurred exactly seven days ago and in all honesty, Honey still wasn't sure why she went along with her girlfriend and their youngest friend. Right now she was busy gathering the required lab equipment: flasks, beakers, tubing, stands and a burner, as Gogo and Hiro were excitedly talking about their plans. She wondered  _where_ she went wrong. Maybe it was when Tadashi introduced her to his friends or when Hiro convinced them to become a team of heroes or, the most obvious pick, when she had an ex - or not so much ex anymore, really - delinquent steal her heart.

Honey chewed down her lower lip as Gogo walked her way, leaning against the table she had stalled the equipment on and popping her gum like she usually did. She reached out to an Erlenmeyer flask to examine it "My friends and I used to cook in one of these." she pointed out, evoking a soft giggle from the tall blonde "Your 'friends' weren't all too good at chemistry, where they?"

An offended pout took her features, but Hiro interjected before the young woman could answer "That's for mixing, right?" he inquired, peeking a look along the table curiously and proudly took a boiling flask to show off his knowledge " _This_ is where you should cook in."

 -*-

Hiro and Baymax didn't really have as big of a role in the whole ordeal as the young couple pretend they had, keeping him in the dark for most part as they scanned for upcoming traffic. Police cars would flicker red and that would be their go sign. Gogo leaned against the kitchen table not far away from the recently set up home-lab. Honey was already melting and mingling the required chemicals. Long labcoat, pink protective glasses and her slender hand almost elegantly waving the fumes away from the tubes. Just like Gogo liked seeing her the most.

It had taken up a few hours before the first batch of crystal meth had been created and Gogo made her way over to the tall blonde, who honestly was wildly attractive to her with that passionate science thing going on and got to the tips of her toes to kiss Honey's soft cheek. "You have created _art_ , 내 꿀!"

-*-

Honey was nervously waiting in the car as Gogo met up with their new 'clients', why were they even called that? It wasn't like they were doctors, querido dios, they were here to sell them drugs! She inserted her earbuds and turned up the volume so they didn't have to hear their aggravated talking.

Gogo had her hands at her hips and popped her gum in the most obnoxious way and Honey couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Baymax and Hiro where there too, safely tucked away in the shadow and completely armoured in case something bad would go down.

The clients hadn't expected a short Korean woman to come out of the car, without bodyguards and completely unarmed, so they were a little alarmed by the situation. Gogo only seemed to be amused by their anger and popped the bubble again, not losing eye contact with the leader for even one moment.

"So, lets get down to business," she started, still lightly bemused as she took out their loot "Like I said, cleanest crystal meth you can get around these parts of San Fransokyo, if you want you can even take a whiff before buying."

Their negotiations went more smooth as they got under influence of the drug and it didn't take more than thirty minutes for Gogo to return to the car with pockets full of cash. She got into the car at the passenger seat and tugged the earbud from Honey's ear. There was a sharp inhalation of air and Honey flung her lanky arms around her, pulling her close to her chest "Mi querido! I am so glad you got back unharmed!"

Gogo chuckled, patting her back while relaxing into the embrace "마님, I promised you I would be okay, have some more trust, okay?"

They took a sharp turn and picked Hiro and Baymax up from the back, they complained about not getting any action. You know how kids can get these days, especially when they are law-breaking superheroes.

-*-

It took them less than six weeks to gather the money they needed for Tadashi's surgery, but even then, none of them wanted to stop.

Even Honey didn't see that much bad in breaking the law like this anymore, finding new and more convenient reasons to continue every time. The most recent ones being:

  * We cook the clearest meth, it won't take long before everyone buys ours, we will be able to have more control of the drug use of the city.
  * Convenient way to gain enough money to pay for the destruction our team leaves behind.
  * But this would get us enough money for a nice new wheelchair for Tadashi.
  * More materials for my weapon bag.



Honestly, she was just getting addicted to the thrill. And having Gogo by her side, smiling at her proudly? That might be the best part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure if I will continue this, but I actually might!


End file.
